John F. Kennedy
| race= | religion= | birth= | death= | cause of death= }} | occupation= , Politician | spouse= Jacqueline Bouvier | children=Caroline, John Jr., | parents=Joseph P. (father); Rose (mother); | family = Joseph Jr. , Robert, Ted (brothers); Michael (nephew) | military branch = United States Navy ( ) |political party = | political office= (1947-53) (1953-60) (1961-63) }} }} }} |occupation = , |political party = Independence Party |professional affiliations = ''Common Sense'' |family = Archbishop Kennedy (brother)}} John Fitzgerald "Jack" Kennedy (May 29, 1917 – November 22, 1963), known as JFK, was the 35th President of the United States. In 1960 he became the youngest person ever to be elected to the office, and the second youngest, after Theodore Roosevelt, to serve. Kennedy served from January 20, 1961 until his assassination (by Lee Harvey Oswald) on November 22, 1963. A veteran of World War II, Kennedy represented the state of Massachusetts in the U.S. House of Representatives from 1947 to 1953 as a Democrat, and in the U.S. Senate from 1953 until 1960. Kennedy defeated incumbent Republican Vice President Richard Nixon in the 1960 U.S. presidential election, one of the closest in American history. As of 2016, he is the only practicing Roman Catholic to be president. Events during his administration include the Bay of Pigs Invasion in Cuba, the Cuban Missile Crisis, the building of the Berlin Wall in Germany, the Space Race, the African American Civil Rights Movement and early events of the Vietnam War. John F. Kennedy in "Before the Beginning" The assassination of President John F. Kennedy was one of the more popular time-viewer recordings. The recording could be purchased along with the assassination of his brother Robert, the plane crashes that killed his brother Joseph and his son John Jr. and the skiing accident that killed his nephew Michael. The time-viewer showed that President Kennedy's assassination was indeed perpetrated by Lee Harvey Oswald.Futureshocks, p. 93. The time-viewer was also used to make pornographic recordings of Kennedy's sexcapades.Ibid. John F. Kennedy in "A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court" During a trip to Britain to meet with Prime Minister Harold Macmillan in 1963, President John F. Kennedy was briefly sent back in time by the magic of a druid named Duncan Morris, who was offended that the American used the image of Camelot in connection with his presidency. Morris sent Kennedy to the historical Cam'lod'n. Kennedy awoke in bed with a prostitute named Eurolwyn. After some initial panic, Kennedy was able to harken back to his Latin studies and make himself understood. Happily, Kennedy discovered his wallet had come back with him, even though his clothes hadn't. Determining he was now in Arthur's realm, Kennedy made his way to Arthur's castle, spending his loose change freely in the quest for information. Upon his arrival, Kennedy was frustrated to learn that Arthur was away. However, Kennedy caught the eye of Merlin, an Egyptian priest, who invited Kennedy in. Kennedy shared his story with Merlin, and asked for the mage's help. Merlin agreed. At that moment, Queen Guinevere entered the room. Kennedy resolved to seduce her, and by the glances they shared, Guinevere was receptive to the idea. After a brief tour of the castle, Kennedy and Guinevere found themselves in a store room, where they began intercourse. After a period, Merlin entered, cheerily proclaiming that he found a spell to send Kennedy home. However, he was horrified by what he discovered and balked at sending Kennedy back, believing Kennedy was immoral. Merlin only relented when Guinevere threatened to tell Arthur that Merlin had touched her inappropriately. Merlin began the spell sending Kennedy home just as Arthur returned to the castle. Kennedy awoke in his hotel room. He believed that he'd been dreaming until he met with Prime Minister Macmillan, who began their meeting by noting an American dime had been found with otherwise undisturbed post-Roman artifacts in Colchester, confirming for Kennedy that he had not been dreaming. John F. Kennedy in The Valley-Westside War A few years after John F. Kennedy's death, the Russian-American War devastated the planet in 1967. Kennedy was revered fondly in what was left of the United States. Rich men wore half-dollar coins with Kennedy's image as amulets, which were supposed to do everything from stop bullets to cure smallpox. As the Valley-Westside War of 2097 began, Westside City Council Chairman Cal paraphrased Kennedy's exhortation that the people "Ask not what the Westside can do for you. Ask what you can do for the Westside."The Valley-Westside War, pg. 40. John F. Kennedy in The Two Georges John F. Kennedy was a publisher in Boston. Although born and raised in the North American Union, and despite being quite affluent, Kennedy had a strong sense of his own Irish heritage, and hated the British Empire for its past and continued transgressions, from the Potato Famine in the past century to the abject poverty and brutal exploitation of Irish miners in the present. He adopted a separatist stance, which he expressed through the Independence Party magazine Common Sense, frequently skirting the edge of legality. He was also a suspected member of the Sons of Liberty. When The Two Georges was stolen on 15 June 1995, Royal American Mounted Police officers Thomas Bushell and Samuel Stanley, and painting custodian Dr. Kathleen Flannery followed suspected Sons member Joseph Kilbride to Boston. They met with Kennedy, who proved combative in dealing with Bushell, and made very subtle and inappropriate advances towards Flannery. At one point, Bushell told Kennedy that the Independence Party's failure to win a large number of seats in the legislature proved that most Americans supported the Empire. Kennedy replied that elections can be bought, which works for a while. But, continued Kennedy, "those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable."The Two Georges, pgs. 358-362, pb, pgs. 235-239, hc. Kennedy's quote about revolutions is taken from "Address on the First Anniversary of the Alliance for Progress," White House reception for diplomatic corps of the Latin American republics, March 13, 1962. Kennedy's brother was an archbishop of the Catholic Church.Ibid., p. 362, pb, p. 238, hc. John F. Kennedy in Winter of Our Discontent Literary Comment Initially, Winter of Our Discontent was announced as project co-authored by Harry Turtledove and Bryce Zabel. Zabel completed the novel on his own and it was published under the title Surrounded by Enemies: What if Kennedy Survived Dallas? in July 2013. Turtledove wrote the forward for the novel. The novel posits that John F. Kennedy survives the November 1963 attack without injury. Kennedy goes on to win a second term, but faces impeachment and trial in 1966. John F. Kennedy in Worldwar Literary comment John F. Kennedy is depicted on the cover of the U.S. edition of Down to Earth (which shows him studying a "futuristic" personal computer), but is never mentioned in the series. His elder brother, Joseph P. Kennedy Jr., does appear in the volume, however. See Also *Earl Warren, who was elected President of the United States in 1960 in the Worldwar series. References Category:Adulterers John 01 Category:Smokers Category:Time-travelers Category:Time-Viewer Recordings Category:Would-Be Assassinations (OTL)